Shinra Academy
by Carofleur
Summary: Zack is a wealthy teenager that is left one in a boarding school for boys. Over there he gets to know a boy named Aeris but everything gets complicated when he discovers Aeris is really a girl.


Shinra boarding school for man is a prestigious school. Each year new generations arrive to this special school with the objective of becoming the leaders of the world. The royalty, the rich and the most intelligent students arrive to this luxurious school with special subjects students can choose, but, maybe this subjects are too special, way too special...

''shit'' Zack stood up and stared at the road and at the car rushing at the end of the street, turning left and leaving him there for the next 4 moths till Christmas vacation arrives. "oh man! I can't believe they actually left me here! WAIT... How did I get all the way from Gongaga to this city''.

In that moment Zack got a short flashback...  
Zack is playing a video game alone in his room while eating pizza and french the door opened and his mom and dad came in "Son we have to talk with you"  
"what's wrong mom?"Zack didn't care on turning around, he just continued playing.  
"Stop playing your game please"Zack ignored them  
"just say, what's going on?"  
"We are sending you to a boarding school" His parents said at the first time, zack smirked.  
"pfft, yeah sure"  
"Son, we are sending you away from your pretty mansion here in Gongaga, it's time for you to start living the real life, in Midgar"  
"yeah, sure, and I'm the main character of one of the best selling video games ever"Zack continued his video game as his parents walked out.  
"enjoy your vacation, you won't see this place in a loooong time..." His mom said just a moment before closing his door.

'Hey, maybe you wanna dust yourself off a little bit' A short brunette guy with green eyes said. Zack turned his head and looked back 'geez you are right...''  
A bunch of guys probably from junior high passed by, one of them said ''you want me to help you dust off sweety?'' and he continued walking as the other guys giggled with him. Zack kept his eyes and mouth wide open, the brunette guy held an annoyed expression on his face.''You have got to be careful around here, not all of the guys here are like, well,straight'' Zack sighed and put his hands on his waist ''well, I guess that if they are that way you can't do a lot about it, better ignore them or whatever '' The guy sighed and shook his head at the same time ''That is not the problem, they have really slippery hands, last year someone grabbed my butt while watching a movie, and talking about butts maybe you wanna dust off yours, it looks like you sat over a sand box'' Zack turned his head again catching a glimpse of his dirty back. ''Oh right!, thank you, uh... ''  
''Aeris''  
''well Aeris,I have never been in a boarding school before and it seems like you do so you have a lot to teach me,so please... would you?''  
Aeris smiled and answered ''Why not?''

They walked through the hall looking for they own room. The halls were big and had beautiful paintings on the ceiling representing a story Zack couldn't understand so he just waved it away. After a while they remembered they were still walking together,looked at each other and stopped. "Hey man, which is your room?" Zack asked. Aeris turned his head and looked for something in his backpack. He took out a small paper with something scribbled on it. "hmmm... room# 98... how about you?"  
"I think it's not important anymore, roommate" Zack winked his eye at Aeris. He sighed loudly and looked at the floor, Zack didn't got confused and a little worried." Hey is there a problem?" Aeris stared at the roof and crossed his arms. "Its just that... with your loud snores I'll never be able to sleep!" Aeris looked back at Zack and smiled. He held a confused expression but then laughed at his new friend's joke. "ass-hole, I thought you actually had a problem with me"  
"why would I have a problem with you? you are so cute and charming I want to kiss you" Aeris stared at Zack with a passionate look and Zack took two steps back. Aeris took a couples of steps staring at Zack's eyes f a moment then he burst in laughter. "HAHAHA just joking man!"  
"Ok, now I'm the one with a problem with you, you are nuts"Zack answered a little angry but relieved that it was all a joke. "oh come on, you can be tricked so easily, ha!" Aeris took a deep breath in order to calm down and continued walking"Hurry up! first one getting to the room chooses his bed!" Aeris started runing as fast as he could his way to the room. "Im so gonna win the one next to the window!"  
"OH NO, THAT ONE ITS MINE!"  
"Psshht. yeah sure!"  
"lets see who wins" Zack started running full speed through the hall trying to reach Aeris, he jumped over a backpack on the floor, avoided an open locker and slipped through wet floor but unfortunately he bumped against someone, it was the student's council president and Zack didn't realize."SORRY MAN!"he screamed as he turned right to meet the stairs. The students around laughed at the sight of their president laying on the hall's he turned around to silence everyone with a stare "Sephiroth! are you alright?" A tall and well-build guy asked "Yes, I'm ok Angeal, I just have one problem to hunt down"

"I win! oh yeah babe!" Zack celebrated his victory raising his arms and screaming 'woooohoooo!' stepping over his new bed.  
"..g-god..youhhh...ahh- ah- are fast...!" Aeris was heavily breathing. He slowly walked inside the room throwing his backpack on the floor,then he laid over a bed. Next to it was all his luggage, the school had sent it to his room. Zack's luggage was there as well, Zack, thought he was 'abandoned' there with no luggage and was getting a little worried about what was he going to wear the next 4 months. "phew... I'm saved, thank you mom" He turned around and noticed a bunch of things on the third bed, they had a third there was a sound coming out of the bathroom, someone had flushed the toilette and was now washing his hands."Seems like we are about to meet our new roommate " Zack smiled and finally sat down on his bed and looked through the window, the view was incredible with green trees forming a never ending path to a forest, beautiful flowers covered the valley with different colors, far away he could catch a glimpse of big mountains covered with snow. He opened the window and the fresh air brushed his hair with a soft blow, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he smiled and turned around back to Aeris "Maybe spending some time here won't be so bad".  
"of course not, I'm your roommate after all, you don't need anything else" Aeris giggled letting out a bright smile, his cheeks acquired a slight blush and his bright- big- green eyes where half closed. Zack babbled something impossible to understand for any human being and then looked back to the window with a slight blush on his face. "hey! why are you looking away?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"Let me see your face!"Aeris started giggling  
"your giggling is getting on my nerves.."  
"why?"  
"It's noth-...!" The room's door opened and a boy got inside the room. He just walked in, moved the stuff on the third bed and sat down as he took a book from a backpack. He opened it and started reading. He was a tall boy, not as tall as Zack but certainly taller than aeris, with blue - green eyes, white skin and large, blond, spiked up hair. Aeris and Zack stopped the struggle and Zack stared at him then looked at Aeris and back to him. "umm who are you?"Zack cocked his head and crossed his arms. "Oh don't worry Zack, I know him, he is..."  
"Cloud, Cloud Strife, It seems like you are our new roommate."Cloud Smiled at Zack and Aeris.  
"our?" Zack repeated confused. "Yes I have been Aeris's roommate since last year, and now that we aretalking about you Aeris, aren't you going to take of your wig?" Zack looked back to Aeris and stared with a confused expression "wig?" Aeris scratched and crossed his arms "you haven't realized yet? I think I was pretty obvious with all the giggling thing and the fact you blushed after staring at my face a moment ago"  
"what?! I-I DIDN'T...! I'M NOT..!"  
"I know you are not gay, Zack, well maybe a little, but you are just... absentminded!" Cloud nodded at Aeris's comment. "wait, what are you trying to say!" Aeris put his hands on his head and slowly lifted his hair, he threw on the floor and Zack stared at it, he slowly looked up and met Aeris's long, brown beautiful hair."you are a..."  
"Girl"Cloud spoke out loud. " We are gonna be roommates so you must know Aeris's secr..-"  
"Wait a second" Aeris said. Cloud stood up and looked at Aeris while Zack sat down thinking about all the stuff that had just happened. "If Zack is our new roommate, then what happened with Tifa?"  
"She was changed to room #99"  
"Is she there?"  
"Um.. yes, I met her out of her room just before entering" Zack turned around, he wanted to make sure he heard well, girls were forbidden in Shinra school and he was part of a big secret involving Cloud, Aeris and a girl called Tifa, he could only think about his position at that moment, he refused to be a telltale so from that day on he was an accomplice. Zack threw his body over the bed and sighed. "oh man.." meanwhile, Cloud and Aeris disscused something else...  
"What's wrong Aeris?"  
"If you are here, Zack its our roommate and Tifa it's on her room... Who the hell is inside the bathroom?!" Zack sat down and stared at Aeris, his eyes were wide open just as Cloud's, they turned to the bathroom door and stared. Who in the world was in there?


End file.
